This invention relates to a door lock, particularly for electrical appliances such as washing machines, dryers, etc. The door lock is of the type that has a bimetal strip, an electric resistance for heating the strip, as well as a bolt shiftable into its locking position by an outwardly deforming terminus of the heated bimetal strip and shiftable into its unlocking position by the bimetal strip as the latter cools and assumes its original position.